Confessions for Everyone
by 2manyheros
Summary: Hermoine and Harry are going out. but Draco has a little confession to make to Hermoine. Will he ever tell her or will Ron and Harry always be there when he gets a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone Has Secrets**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione's owl flew in with her Hogwarts letter. She opened it as fast as she could and right after she opened she discovered her dream came true she was head girl. She bent over and picked it up screaming with happiness. She immediately wrote a letter to Harry, her boyfriend, telling him she was head girl and hoping he would respond saying he was head boy.

The next day she went to Diagon alley and got her stuff. When she got home her owl had a letter tied to her leg. Hermione untied it and read it. It of course was from Harry and it read:

_Dear, Hermione_

_I got my letter from Hogwarts but I am not Head Boy. I already got my stuff and I am at Ron's house we will meet you on the Hogwarts Train. I miss you_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione sat there disappointed if he wasn't Head Boy then who was. "Oh well I guess I will find out who the Head Boy is tomorrow." Hermione said to herself.

The next day when Hermione went to the Head Girl and Boy compartment the Head Boy wasn't' there but she decided not to wait for him and to go find Ron and Harry.

When she found Harry and Ron she ran up to them and gave Ron a hug and kissed Harry on the cheek. When they arrived they got separated and were going to meet up by the Womping Willow.

Hermione sat there by the Womping Willow staring at who she thought was the hottest blonde hair boy in Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh he's so hot!" Hermione thought. At just that second Draco started walking over towards her.

"Hello Hermione how was your summer?" Draco asked smiling at Hermione.

"Draco is talking to me, one of his enemies, is he high or something?" Hermione thought.

"Hello Draco, it was fine, thanks for asking." Hermione answered in confusion.

"Hermione, I know you think im crazy for talking to you, but I need to talk to you." Draco said.

"About what Draco?" Hermione asked

"Well I have something to confess." Draco said

"What Draco?" Hermione asked very interested in what he might say to her.

"I…" Just as Draco was about to confess to Hermione he was interrupted by Harry and Ron.

"What do you want MALFOY?" Ron sneered at Malfoy

"Hey Draco what are you doing over there with those losers?" Crabbe yelled.

At that moment Draco ran over to Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione just sat there wondering what it was that Draco was going to tell her. Whether or not he was just going to mess with her or actually tell her something.

"Hey baby, how was your summer?" Harry asked Hermione, and then kissed her on the cheek.

"It was great, and you?" Hermione asked.

"The best, what was Malfoy doing over here? Was he messing with you?" Harry asked. Hoping Hermione would say that he was bothering her so he would have a reason to fight Malfoy.

"He said he had to confess something but then you guys came and he left." Hermione replied.

"Oh, well we need to get to the Great Hall don't want to be late." Harry said.

"Yeah, I heard we have a lot of first years this year. I wonder how many will be in Gryffindor." Hermione said.

They all headed for the Great Hall. When they got there they saw Ginny anxiously waiting for them. They took there spot and a few minutes later the first years came in and the got sorted. Dumbledore explained all the rules and then the feast began. The three of them started talking about there summer until the feast ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the feast they received their schedules for this year. Hermione's schedule read:

Charms: Professor Flitwick

Defense Advanced: Professor Lupin

History of Magic: Professor Binns

Herbology: Professor Sprout

Double Potions: Professor Snape

Transfiguration: Professor McGonagall

Arithmacy: Professor Stinnett

Care of Magical Creatures: Professor Hagrid

Astrology: Professor Beltz

Harry and Ron had the exact same schedule as Hermione and were very excited to have the same classes, seeing as Hermione usually has more complex classes.

"Wow you guys look, Professor Lupin is teaching Defense Advanced." Hermione said.

"I didn't know he was coming back to teach again. He never told us about that." Harry said.

"Well we better get to Charms, we don't want to be late." Ron told Harry and Hermione.

The three of them headed to the 3rd floor of the castle. On their way up they ran into Malfoy and his gang. As they passed him Harry and Ron noticed Malfoy staring at Hermione and was wondering what he was doing. They knew he had to be up to something because he had been acting strange ever since they saw him on the first day. When they entered the classroom they found some seats in the middle of the room. When Professor Flitwick entered the classroom full of students talking to their friends Harry and Ron looked around to see who all had this class with them. They spotted Neville, and Seamus. To their luck Malfoy and them shared their 1st class and almost the whole time he sat staring at Hermione.

The small Professor Flitwick was standing on a stool half the size of himself so everyone could see him. When he got everyone's attention he started talking. When Professor Flitwick was done telling them what to expect this year and all the new spells they would be learning he told them they could talk quietly until the bell ring.

Hermione, Harry and Ron started talking about Professor Lupin's return. At that second they saw Malfoy walking slowly over to them. When he reached the trio Harry and Ron pulled out their wands.

Draco was staring at Hermione and was about to say something but the bell rang and he left the room quickly to get to his next class. Hermione, Harry and Ron and shrugged and looked at each other confused.

"Wonder what that was about?" asked Hermione "Well we better get going can't wait to see Professor Lupin. I haven't seen him in 2 ½ months."

"Yea same here!" said Harry and Ron at the same time.

They left the room and headed for Professor Lupin's room on the 6th floor. They had almost reached the top of the stairs leading to the sixth floor, when the stairs moved and took them to a different side of the 6th floor they had never been on.

"Well this is great now we will surely be late." Ron said looking worried.

They looked around but couldn't find a way to the other side. The only way they could go was up or down. There were no hallways leading to the other side.

They quickly headed back down to the 1st floor and went back to the staircases they had taken earlier and quickly went back up to the 6th floor. When they got on the stairs that changed last time they all sprinted up them so that if they changed again they would make it up to the right side of the 6th floor. This time the stairs did not move but they were 10 minutes late. As they barged in, everyone's heads turned and stared at them. They looked around and spotted three empty seats and quickly sat down.

"Sorry were late Professor, something went wrong with the stairs and we had trouble making it up here." Ron explained having trouble breathing.

"That's quite alright. Now where was I…?" Professor Lupin said, whose face was even more scarred then the last time they had saw him. He talked about what sort of things they would be learning this year and about the complex spells they would learn. Of course everyone was use to this all the teachers said the same speech every year when they first came back.

Harry was looking around and spotted Malfoy. Harry nudged Ron and pointed to Malfoy. Ron looked and saw Malfoy staring at a piece of paper on his desk. Then Malfoy picked up his quill dipped it in his ink and started writing on the piece of paper but they couldn't read what he was writing.

"Great that's 2 classes we have to share with him. Also I'm sure we will share Potions with him, hopefully those will be the only classes we share with him." Ron whispered to Harry.

When Professor was done with his speech he went into his office while everyone else talked quietly to each other. Ron, Harry and Hermione decided to go visit with him before class ends. So they headed up his office stairs passing all the pictures hanging on the wall and walked in his office and took a seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello Professor." All three of them said.

"Why hello Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Let me guess you want to know why I didn't tell you I was coming back to teach the last time I saw you, am I right?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Yes, you are right why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Well that's because at the time I last saw you I did not know I would be teaching here again. It was a last minute thing. Dumbledore needed me because they couldn't find a teacher for Defense Advanced, and was wondering if I wouldn't mind to teach it. Well obviously I agreed and took the job, I had no idea I would be teaching you three. I'm really glad I took the job though." Professor Lupin replied.

"Oh well that explains a lot. Well we are glad you took the job to Professor," Harry said, "and are very sorry we were late to class, the stairs just went berserk."

"Oh that's all right you know I don't mind you being late to class. Believe me I was late to class a lot of times because of those stairs," Professor said, "Well you better go pack up your things, the bell will be ringing shortly. Bye, it was nice talking to you again, can't wait to see you next class."

"Bye professor" all three of them said and with that they headed out of his office and down the stairs back to their stuff.

When Hermione was packing her stuff she saw a piece of paper that wasn't hers. She picked it up and was about to open it to see who's it was when the bell rang. They headed to their next class and on the way Hermione threw it away thinking it couldn't be that important because if it was someone would have been careful to not lose it in the first place, and if it is then they will have to deal with it.

Draco

"I hope she got my note." Draco thought heading out of Professor Lupin's class on his way to his next class. Just then he passed a trash can with his note in it. He could tell it hadn't even been opened and knew she threw it away before opening it.

"Well I guess I will have to find a different way to tell her." Draco told himself.

Trio

They were now heading to the most boring class, History of Magic, with the ghost professor who rambled on and on and was no fun at all. The only thing he did to make people jump, was go through to walls at the start of classes. Almost everyone would fall asleep in his class. Not to mention today would be the worst in his class because he was just going to have that boring "welcome back" speech of his.

When they got to the 2nd floor they headed to Professor Binns classroom. When they reached his classroom they walked in and quickly found some seats and sat down. When class started Harry looked around to see where Professor Binns was. He couldn't find him but he did spot Malfoy. Just then Professor Binns came through a wall and started his boring speech.

Harry nudged Ron and said, "Ron look another class with Malfoy, I hope we don't have Herbology with him."

The next thing they heard was the bell ringing loudly. All three of them had fallen asleep not to long after the Professor began his speech. They jumped up and quickly grabbed their stuff before heading outside to the greenhouses for Herbology with Professor Sprout.

When they reached the greenhouses they all saw Malfoy standing there by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Great he is in all our morning classes. This isn't going to be a very good year." Ron said looking at Malfoy, who looked over and gave Ron a face and then looked back to what he was doing.

The whole time during Professor Sprout's speech, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were talking about the Hogsmeade visits they would be going to this year.

"I wonder when the first visit is hopefully soon I want to get some stuff from Zonko's Joke Shop, and I want to go to Honeyduke's so bad." Ron said.

"Yeah and I want to see the shrieking shack again, I wonder if they still think it's haunted." Hermione said.

Finally the bell rang and they grabbed their stuff and went to the Great Hall for lunch. When they walked in they sat down by Ginny and across from them were Fred and George. When it was time Dumbledore filled the golden plates with food. When they were done eating and were waitng for dessert to come, they started in on a conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey have you guys noticed Draco acting weird lately?" said Ginny.

"Yeah we have what's up wit that, does anyone know why he's acting like that." Asked Harry.

"No, but it's creeping me out, especially after he came up to me on the first day." Said Hermione.

"Well don't you worry baby he won't do nothing to you or I will get him." Harry said and then kissed her.

"He came up to you on the first day! What did he say to you?" Ginny asked.

"He came over and said hello how was your summer and I was thinking Merlin's Beard why is he talking to me, well I responded and said hello Draco my summer was fine thanks for asking. Then he said I know you think I'm crazy for talking to you but I have something to confess, and of course I was thinking it's probably just a rude joke, so I said what Draco, and just as he was about to tell me Harry and Ron came over and he left. Plus every time I'm in the hallways he stares at me, and in Charms this morning he came over again but didn't say anything, he just walked away." Said Hermione.

"Ok that's just creepy, make sure and watch your back I wouldn't ever feel safe with him acting all weird like that." Ginny told Hermione.

"So mates what do you think about Professor Lupin teaching again?" asked Fred.

"Well come on Fred you know the answer to that question already, don't be stupid." Ron told them.

"Hey mate we had to ask. Some people aren't too happy he came back just because he's a werewolf." George said.

"Well looks like the bell is going to be ringing soon, everyone is clearing out." Ginny said while looking around the Great Hall, which was still decorated with Welcome Back decorations.

"Yeah lets go ahead and get to our next class." Harry said starting to get from the table.

"Oh yeah because I'm so excited to go to Potions, I mean come on Professor Snape hates us any ways lets just skip his class." Ron said.

"No Ron!" said Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"We're not skipping any classes Ron." Hermione said angrily.

"Fine well lets go down to the freezing dungeons for Potions class, so Professor Snape can kill us " Ron said

"Ron! Stop saying that, he could still be…" Hermione started saying but was interrupted.

"Right here standing behind you." Professor Snape said coldly. "That will be 10 points from Gryffindor."

"10 points for what? We didn't do anything wrong." Ron yelled.

"Watch your tone with me boy, another 10 points from Gryffindor and you better not be late to my class." Professor Snape said while walking away.

"Nice going Ron, now lets get a move on so we aren't late to his class, and keep your temper when Snape is around." Hermione said irritably.

They headed downstairs towards the dungeon for class and when they walked in the room Malfoy started smirking at them. They found some seats and sat down. The bell rang right after they sat down and got there stuff out. Instead of having a "Welcome Back" speech, Professor Snape had them make a potion.

"You will be making an Anti-Poison Potion, and will find the ingredients on the board along with the directions. Have it done by the end of class or you will get no grade." Professor Snape told the class. "Also next class I will poison one of you so if I were you don't mess up on this potion or you will be in the hospital wing for awhile."

"Great, alright Ron you and I better get this right or we will be doomed because you know he's going to poison us." Harry mumbled under his breath to Ron.

"Yeah, mum wouldn't be too happy with that." Ron replied.

"Well we better get started, the sooner the better." Harry said while looking up at the directions. He was just about to start when Professor Dumbledore came.

"I would like to borrow Harry, Hermione, and Ron please" Professor Dumbledore said. Harry and Ron looked at each other with grateful looks that Professor Dumbledore just saved the day.


	5. UPDATES!

UPDATES

**UPDATES!!**

Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, school has had me very busy. I will be updating chapters pretty soon now, so keep checking up on my story. Thank you so much for reading my story to begin with. Luvs ya alls!!


End file.
